


CASANOVA I WĘDROWIEC PO ZMROKU

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	CASANOVA I WĘDROWIEC PO ZMROKU

**Author's Note:**

Dean Winchester był zakałą Castielowego istnienia. Był stałą obecnością w jego życiu, którą zarówno pogardzał, jak i uwielbiał. Niczym żałosna ćma ciągnąca do płomienia był przyciągany do Deana w tak boleśnie oczywisty sposób, że nie tylko cała szkoła miała świadomość jego obsesji, to jeszcze z tego powodu kpiono sobie z niego.  
Za każdym razem, gdy Dean odwiedzał domostwo Novaków, co zdarzało się regularnie, aby spędzić czas z Gabrielem, Castiel upijał się jego obecnością, jakby był wygłodzony. Był narkomanem czekającym na następną działkę, rozedrgany i nerwowy, zanim Dean się pojawiał, i naćpany, kiedy Dean już był na miejscu. Jedno niuchnięcie jego wody kolońskiej i jego fiut robił się twardy i obolały.  
Castiel miał 16 lat, więc może należało się tego spodziewać, ale, jeśli już był szczery, jeśli to analizował, jeśli umieścił to na szkiełku i wsunął pod mikroskop, wiedział, że był żałosny. Nie, że potrzebował tak dogłębnych badań, aby dojść do tego wniosku, ale lubił myśleć o sobie, że był dokładny.  
Dean, w oczach Castiela, był doskonałością, jego najwyższą fantazją i rzeczywistością zawiniętą w cudowne, zielonookie, pełnouste i o gładkim głosie opakowanie.  
A najgorsze i zarazem najlepsze w jego obsesji? Dean był nieświadom.  
Pomimo, iż cała szkoła żartowała sobie z jego wyraźnego pociągu, Dean autentycznie myślał, że Castiel był hetero, co najprawdopodobniej miało związek z faktem, że kiedyś przez nieostrożność wdepnął na Castiela obciągającego sobie przy jednym ze sprośnych magazynów Gabriela i od tamtego czasu przypuszczał, że przepłoszone i pełne jąkania się zachowanie Castiela wynikało z faktu, iż był nieśmiały.  
W rzeczywistości Castiel zaspokajał się do zdjęcia przedstawiającego Deana bez koszulki na imprezie basenowej i wykorzystał magazyn Gabriela, aby się zasłonić, kiedy Dean gwałtownie wszedł do pokoju.  
Zdjęcie tkwiło przypięte na tablicy Gabriela, razem z wieloma innymi zdjęciami jego przyjaciół na imprezach i wydarzeniach, na które Castiel nie został zaproszony. Widok Deana wyglądającego tak wspaniale i tak odprężonego i mokrego, stojącego w słońcu, postawił fiuta Castiela w stan natychmiastowej gotowości. Kierowała nim taka żądza, że nawet fakt, iż obciągał sobie w pokoju brata, nie wydawał się znaczący.  
Choć było czymś przerażającym zostać przyłapanym na zwalaniu sobie, to Castiel cieszył się, iż tak się stało, bo pierwszy raz zobaczył Deana wściekle czerwonego. Wszystko stało się jeszcze słodsze dzięki temu, że Dean nikomu nie powiedział, na czym zastał Castiela, nawet Gabrielowi, za co Castiel był mu dozgonnie wdzięczny. Najbliżej wspomnienia tego faktu było w chwili, w której ktoś rzucił komentarzem na temat podziwu Castiela dla klaty Deana, a na co Dean żartobliwie rzucił „Nie sądzę, żeby moje cyce Casowi wystarczyły”.  
Zatem Dean uważał go za hetero i Castielowi to pasowało. Było mu łatwiej i czuł się mniej żałosny, kiedy się czerwienił i jąkał w trakcie rozmowy, wiedząc, że Dean nie był świadom jego błędnego, nieodwzajemnionego pociągu.  
Drzwi do jego pokoju otwarły się gwałtownie, uderzając w bok szafy.  
\- Cassie, wychodzę – jego brat zmarszczył się, widząc jego ostre spojrzenie. – Co?  
Castiel jeszcze silniej zmrużył oczy.  
\- W mojej szafie jest dziura.  
\- Uch, tak, po to, żebyś mógł do niej wkładać ubrania i je wyjmować – powiedział brat powoli, jakby Castiel był głupi. Rzucił się na obrotowe krzesło komputerowe Castiela i zaczął kręcić w kółko. – To się nazywa drzwi. Myślę, że to konieczność, wiesz?  
\- Chodziło mi…  
Gabriel machnął ręką.  
\- Nikogo to nie obchodzi. W każdym razie, ja wybywam – powiedział – a Dean powinien się tu wkrótce pokazać, więc jeśli do tego czasu nie wrócę, to powiedz mu po prostu, że poszedłem po piwo na imprezę u Beli.  
Castielowi szaleńczo zabiło serce, jak zwykle na wspomnienie o najlepszym przyjacielu Gabriela. Burknął coś do siebie i zasłonił sobie twarz książką, skupiając się na tekście i nie rozumiejąc z niego ani słowa.   
\- Czemu nie możesz mu powiedzieć?  
\- Komórka się zepsuła – Castiel nawet nie musiał patrzeć, aby wiedzieć, że brat wzruszył ramionami. – Ekran pękł.  
\- Próbowałeś zrobić sobie zdjęcie? – wymamrotał Castiel, gapiąc się na stronę, podczas gdy jego myśli popłynęły do Deana.  
\- Co cię tak poirytowało? – zapytał Gabriel, po czym wyrwał Castielowi książkę.  
\- Gabriel! – młodszy sięgnął po książkę, ale brat odjechał na krześle od łóżka, z dala od jego zasięgu.  
\- Co to jest? Gej porno? – zarechotał Gabriel, przyglądając się okładce.  
\- Tak, ponieważ Douglas Adams słynie z pisania erotyków dla gejów – odciął się sarkastycznie Castiel. – Zdjęć tam i tak nie ma, więc równie dobrze mógłbyś mi ją oddać, skoro i tak nie umiesz czytać!  
\- AUTOSTOPEM PRZEZ GALAKTYKĘ? Porno dla autostopowiczów, Cassie? Ty zboczeńcu – Gabriel uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Castiel tylko się skrzywił. Jego brat miał w zwyczaju nudzić się, jeśli nie był w stanie sprowokować odpowiedniej reakcji, i niczym w zegarku Gabriel przewrócił oczami, rzucając książkę na łóżko i gniotąc strony, po czym wstał.  
\- Nieważne. Powiedz Deanowi, by zaczekał u mnie, kiedy tu przyjdzie.  
\- A może ja nie otworzę drzwi – powiedział Castiel, podnosząc książkę i ostrożnie prostując kartki.  
Gabriel prychnął.  
\- Tak, jasne – złapał za klamkę i pociągnął, dopóki przez szczelinę nie było widać wyłącznie jego twarzy, uśmiechając się niczym sadystyczna hiena. – Obaj wiemy, że będziesz tu sobie obciągał cały wieczór, słysząc głos Deana, i chyba nie odpuścisz sobie tej niewielkiej przyjemności, prawda, Cassie?  
Książka Castiela uderzyła w drzwi zamiast w twarz Gabriela, jak było zamierzone. Nie byłoby to tak obraźliwe, gdyby nie było też tak żałośnie prawdziwe.

Jakiś czas później, a dokładnie to 37 minut, rozległo się pukanie do frontowych drzwi i Castiel, który z nerwów nie zrobił w domu nic od czasu, kiedy Gabriel zostawił go samego, aż podskoczył w szoku.  
Dean.  
Castiel oblizał się, przeczesał włosy spoconą dłonią i próbował zejść po schodach, zachowując choć pozory swobody. W brzuchu mu dygotało, skręcało się i obracało, a serce waliło jak zwykle wtedy, gdy Dean był w pobliżu.  
Kiedy podszedł do drzwi, zauważył zamazaną sylwetkę Deana za wzorzystym szkłem. Przełknął z trudem, sięgnął do metalowej klamki i przekręcił.  
\- Hej, Cas – powiedział cicho Dean. Zawsze zwracał się do Castiela łagodnym tonem, jakby rozmawiał z myszą lub czymś innym, co łatwo było przestraszyć. Uśmiechał się tym miękkim uśmiechem, który Castiel widywał w przeszłości tyle razy i czasami odważał się mieć nadzieję, że był pełen uczucia.  
\- He- Hej, um, Dean – wydyszał Castiel, próbując nie odwracać wzroku od cudownych zielonych oczu Deana i kierować je na jego koszulę, która napinała się na, jak Castiel wiedział, umięśnionej piersi. Poczuł wodę kolońską Deana i fiut mu drgnął. Boże, dopomóż mu.  
Przy regularności wizyt Deana powinien już do tego przywyknąć, nie powinien być rozdygotanym, napalonym wrakiem za każdym razem, gdy przyjaciel Gabriela się pojawiał, ale był i niestety nie zanosiło się na to, by to się miało w najbliższym czasie zmienić.  
\- Jest Gabriel? – zapytał Dean, najwyraźniej wciąż czekając na to, by Castiel zaprosił go do środka.  
\- Uch… tak, znaczy się nie, on… - gdzie był Gabriel? Nie mógł myśleć. – Piwo, poszedł po piwo – wysapał wreszcie Castiel, przeklinając sam siebie. – Powiedział, że możesz zaczekać w jego, uch, jego pokoju – zaczerwienił się i ustąpił na bok.  
\- Och, dobra, dzięki – powiedział Dean, przestępując przez próg i wchodząc do ciepłego wnętrza. Przy okazji otarli się o siebie ramionami i Castiel próbował nie jęknąć, czując falę gorąca, która przepłynęła mu przez ciało, i ot tak, już był twardy.  
Dobry Boże, był żałosny.  
\- Twojej siostry nie ma? – zapytał Dean konwersacyjnym tonem.  
Po śmierci ich rodziców Anna stała się ich opiekunką. Była dobrą siostrą i rodzicem i nie miała oporów przed karaniem młodszych Novaków, jeśli zapędzili się za daleko. Było to prawdopodobnie powodem, dla którego Gabriel wybrał wieczór, kiedy była nieobecna, aby nielegalnie kupić piwo na imprezę mającą się odbyć później w tym tygodniu.  
Castiel zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się do Deana, zadowolony, że jego koszulka była wystarczająco workowata, aby ukryć jego w przeciwnym razie bardzo oczywiste podniecenie.   
\- Tak, wyszła z… - odchrząknął – z paroma przyjaciółmi. – Czemu musiał brzmieć jak całkowity osioł za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiał z Deanem? Czemu nie mógł mówić normalnie?  
Dean kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Świetnie.  
Był taki piękny… Castiel mógł się tylko bezradnie gapić. Jakby to było go całować? Objąć go? Z bliska jego zapach byłby przytłaczający. Jak by Dean smakował? Fiut ponownie zapulsował mu z pragnienia.  
Nieoczekiwanie Castiel uświadomił sobie, że po prostu stali i gapili się na siebie. W milczeniu.  
Powiedz coś!  
Szybko!  
Zanim Dean uzna, że jesteś nudny!  
\- Gabriel myślał, że czytałem gej porno – wyrzucił z siebie. Jego wewnętrzne ja postrzeliło się mentalnie w głowę. Chyba pisane mu było umrzeć prawiczkiem.  
Twarz Deana na chwilę straciła wyraz, po czym chłopak zachichotał niepewnie.  
\- Uch… czemu? Czy on czyta dużo gej porno?  
Castiel czuł ulgę i zadowolenie, że Dean po tym głupim oświadczeniu nie walnął go w twarz.   
\- Um, m-może się ukrywa – zażartował, uśmiechając się słabo.  
Tym razem śmiech Deana był prawdziwy.  
\- Tak, ja jestem raczej pewien, że jest hetero.  
Siłą przyzwyczajenia tak głęboko zakorzenionego, że niemożliwością było je przezwyciężyć, Castiel niczym pies przechylił głowę.   
\- A ty jesteś?  
\- Uch… - to pytanie zdawało się na chwilę zbić Deana z tropu. Policzki mu się zaróżowiły i Castiel nagle spanikował i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy być może chłopak nie durzył się w Gabrielu. – Cóż, powiedzmy, że Gabe miał więcej dziewczyn, niż ja obiadów.  
Castiel nie był zaskoczony. Gabriel miał 17 lat, był pewien siebie, popularny i zabawny – nic dziwnego, że bzykał na prawo i lewo, podczas gdy Castiel nie. Może powinienem zaczął wybierać imiona dla kotów, zadumał się Castiel, na przyszłość, kiedy już będę stary i siwy i beznadziejnie samotny.  
\- Więc… można bezpiecznie powiedzieć, że jest hetero – skończył Dean z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – Poza tym Gabe zawsze mówił, że gdyby był gejem, to by – zrobił cudzysłów w powietrzu – w jedną sekundę dobrał mi się do tyłka. – Przewrócił swymi pięknymi oczami. – Kto mówi, że bym go w ogóle chciał?  
W Castielu rozbłysła gorąca nadzieja.  
\- Ty… nie… lubisz go, um, w taki sposób?  
Dean zdawał się być autentycznie zszokowany.   
\- Mówisz poważnie? Nie, do licha! – roześmiał się. – Gabe jest świetny, ale… - pokręcił głową i odwrócił ją – zdecydowanie nie w moim typie.  
Castiel już miał na czubku języka pytanie, kto był, ale się powstrzymał. Ta rozmowa już i tak przypominała pole minowe bez konieczności zadawania jego własnych, potencjalnie katastrofalnych pytań. Nie musiał się upokarzać bardziej, niż już to zrobił. Jednak faktycznie dało mu to trochę do myślenia. O ile Castiel wiedział, Dean był singlem i wciąż bardzo gejem. Móc otrzymać jakąkolwiek informację na temat miłosnego życia Deana, nieważne, jak maleńką, było dla Castiela na wagę złota.   
Mógł się zrobić jeszcze żałośniejszy?  
\- Okej, cóż… teraz idę do siebie, żeby… żeby… - żeby sobie obciągnąć. – Żeby poczytać! – wykrzyknął nieoczekiwanie, jak gdyby Dean mógł usłyszeć jego myśli. – Żeby… um, poczytać – powtórzył, rumieniąc się jaskrawo. Świetnie, Castiel, jesteś na dobrej drodze, by stać się najbardziej szaloną i podejrzaną osobą, jaką Dean w życiu spotkał.  
Czy też Dean był nadzwyczajnie uprzejmy, a zatem postanowił nie zauważać jego dziwnego zachowania, czy też po prostu nie zauważył, Castiel nie miał pojęcia. Jednak Dean uśmiechnął się do niego, jakby się nic nie stało.  
\- Jasne, poczekam w pokoju Gabriela – powiedział.

Po bardzo krótkiej sesji szarpania się za fiuta, po której spuścił się na swoją rękę, Castiel usiadł na łóżku, nieustannie tupiąc odzianą w skarpetkę stopą w materac. Być może powinien trochę z Deanem porozmawiać? Dopóki jego brat nie wróci. Dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. W końcu Dean czekał tam sam, nic nie robiąc. Może się nudził. Może nie przeszkadzałaby mu mała (bolesna) rozmowa? A może po prostu cieszył się, mogąc odpocząć od podejrzanego młodszego brata Gabriela.  
Castiel westchnął. Przestał tupać i zwinął się w kulkę na łóżku. Czemu nie mógł po prostu rozmawiać z Deanem niczym normalna istota ludzka? Czemu musiał być takim świrem?  
Cichy dźwięk przypominający dzwonek przedarł się przez jego coraz nieszczęśliwsze rozmyślania. Podniósł głowę z poduszki, spojrzał zezem na ekran laptopa stojącego na biurku i stęknął. Rozległy się jeszcze trzy alarmy, zanim Castiel podniósł się wreszcie i na kolanach przeszedł przez swoje podwójne łóżko. Opadł na krzesło, oparł brodę na dłoni i kliknął na błyskające okienko MSN.  
CHUCK(LE): SKOŃCZYŁEM CUJO.  
CHUCK(LE): JEST PONURE.  
CHUCK(LE): KRWAWE I PONURE.  
CHUCK(LE): CZY TO ŹLE, ŻE OBSTAWIAŁEM PSA?  
Castiel uśmiechnął się złośliwie, szybko wypisując odpowiedź.  
CASANOVA: TAK. CUJO BYŁ POMIOTEM SZATANA.  
CHUCK(LE): HMMM… BARDZIEJ JAK MŚCIWY, ZAŚLINIONY ANIOŁ ZE WSTRĘTNYM ODDECHEM. MYŚLĘ, ŻE ZABIŁ WSZYSTKICH, KTÓRZY ZASŁUGIWALI NA ŚMIERĆ.  
CASANOVA: A CO Z CHŁOPCEM? ON BYŁ NIEWINNY.  
CHUCK(LE): TECHNICZNIE RZECZ BIORĄC, CUJO NIE ZABIŁ TADA.  
CHUCK(LE): JEGO MATKA TO ZROBIŁA.  
Castiel przewrócił oczami.  
CASANOVA: JEŚLI WDAJEMY SIĘ W TECHNIKALIA, TO MYŚLĘ, IŻ POWINIENEM WYKAZAĆ, IŻ GDYBY CUJO NIE TKWIŁ PRZY SAMOCHODZIE, TO CHŁOPIEC BY PRZEŻYŁ.  
CHUCK(LE): CÓŻ, DOBRA, TO MOGŁA BYĆ KARMA. MATKA NIE BYŁA NIEWINNA. CUJO PO PROSTU WYKONYWAŁ JEJ KARĘ.  
CASANOVA: NIE SĄDZĘ, BY KARA ZA ROMANS UPRAWOMOCNIAŁA ŚMIERĆ DZIECKA, CHUCK.  
CHUCK(LE): MOŻLIWE.   
CHUCK(LE): ALE NA KOŃCU CUJO SPIKNĄŁ RAZEM DONNĘ I VICA, CO?  
CASANOVA: WIĘC TERAZ NAZYWASZ PSA KUPIDYNEM?  
CHUCK(LE): PO PROSTU MYŚLĘ, ŻE NIE BYŁ TAKI CAŁKIEM ZŁY.  
CASANOVA: ROZSZARPAŁ POLICJANTA.  
CHUCK(LE): PRZYPADKOWO.  
CASANOVA: ZAMIERZENIE.  
CHUCK(LE): *WZDYCHA* JAK ZAWSZE W OPOZYCJI.  
CASANOVA: WYDAJĘ SIĘ JEDYNIE BYĆ W OPOZYCJI, KIEDY ROZMAWIAM Z TOBĄ, PONIEWAŻ ZAWSZE SIĘ MYLISZ.  
CHUCK(LE): TO MI SIĘ NIE PODOBA.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się szeroko, zawisnąwszy palcami nad klawiaturą, aby odpisać, ale Chuck go ubiegł.  
CHUCK(LE): MIAŁEM RACJĘ CO DO DEANA, CO?  
W brzuchu go skręciło.  
\- Znowu się zaczyna – wymamrotał Castiel.  
CASANOVA: TAK, ZGADŁEŚ POPRAWNIE, ŻE DEAN JEST GEJEM.  
CASANOVA: PODOBNIE, JAK WIĘKSZOŚĆ SZKOŁY.  
CHUCK(LE): POZA TOBĄ.  
Castiel westchnął.  
CHUCK(LE): WCIĄŻ BEZNADZIEJNIE W NIM ZAKOCHANY?  
CASANOVA: ŻĄDZA BYŁABY DOKŁADNIEJSZYM OKREŚLENIEM.  
CHUCK(LE): POWINIENEŚ SIĘ Z NIM UMÓWIĆ.  
CASANOVA: NIE.  
CHUCK(LE): CZEMU? DEAN JUŻ OD JAKIEGOŚ CZASU SIĘ Z NIKIM NIE SPOTYKA. MOŻE SZUKA CHŁOPAKA.  
CASANOVA: NIE.  
CHUCK(LE): PRZYNAJMNIEJ MU POWIEDZ, ŻE JESTEŚ GEJEM.  
CHUCK(LE): WTEDY ON MÓGŁBY UMÓWIĆ SIĘ Z TOBĄ.  
CASANOVA: NA SERIO UWAŻASZ, ŻE DEAN WINCHESTER BYŁBY CHOĆBY W PRZYBLIŻENIU ZAINTERESOWANY MŁODSZYM I DURNIEJSZYM BRATEM GABRIELA?  
CHUCK(LE): TAK!  
CHUCK(LE): I NIE JESTEŚ DURNY.  
CHUCK(LE): JESTEŚ TYLKO TROCHĘ DZIWNY.  
Castiel roześmiał się.  
CASANOVA: MOŻE WIĘC TY POWINIENEŚ SIĘ ZE MNĄ UMAWIAĆ.  
CHUCK(LE): NIESTETY, CASTIEL, NIE LUBIĘ PENISÓW.  
CHUCK(LE): LUBIĘ SWÓJ.  
CHUCK(LE): ALE NICZYJ INNY.  
CASANOVA: CÓŻ, JEST TO Z PEWNOŚCIĄ ULGA WIEDZIEĆ, ŻE MASZ PENISA. PRZEZ CHWILĘ MYŚLAŁEM, ŻE MOŻE PLOTKI BYŁY PRAWDĄ I ŻE W RZECZYWISTOŚCI MASZ POCHWĘ.  
CHUCK(LE): TO NIE JA TU CIERPIĘ NA ZADURZENIE NICZYM GIMNAZJALISTKA.  
CASANOVA: TOUCHÉ.  
CHUCK(LE): ALE POWAŻNIE, CASTIEL, POWINIENEŚ POWIEDZIEĆ DEANOWI, ŻE JESTEŚ GEJEM. GDYBY WIEDZIAŁ, TO KTO WIE, CO BY SIĘ WYDARZYŁO.  
CASANOVA: A JAK NIBY SIĘ SPODZIEWASZ, ŻE MU TO POWIEM?  
CHUCK(LE): WYŚLIJ MU WIADOMOŚĆ NA FACEBOOKA.  
CASANOVA: I CO NAPISAĆ? „WITAJ, DEAN, LUBIĘ CZYTAĆ, FILMY PRZYRODNICZE ORAZ SSANIE PENISA. JAKIEŚ PYTANIA?”  
CHUCK(LE): NIE.  
CHUCK(LE): POWINIENEŚ POWIEDZIEĆ fiut ZAMIAST PENIS. BRZMI BARDZIEJ SEKSOWNIE.  
CHUCK(LE): PRZYNAJMNIEJ JA TAK MYŚLĘ.  
CASANOVA: JESTEŚ KOMIKSOWYM GENIUSZEM.  
CHUCK(LE): WIEM.  
CHUCK(LE): CHOCIAŻ I TAK UWAŻAM, ŻE SŁOWO sprzęt BRZMI LEPIEJ NIŻ FIUT.  
CASANOVA: NIE WYDAJE MI SIĘ.  
CHUCK(LE): CZEMU NIE?  
CASANOVA: UMIEŚĆMY TO W JAKIMŚ EROTYCZNYM TEKŚCIE… „WYCZUWAŁA TO, PULSUJĄCE I GORĄCE, PRZEZ CIENKI MATERIAŁ SUKNI. JEGO WIELKI SPRZĘT.  
CHUCK(LE): MYŚLĘ, ŻE TO PASUJE.  
CASANOVA: MOŻE POWINIENEŚ SIĘ ZASTANOWIĆ, CZY CHCESZ BYĆ PISARZEM.  
CHUCK(LE): A MOŻE TY POWINIENEŚ UMÓWIĆ SIĘ Z DEANEM.  
CHUCK(LE): JEST TERAZ W TWOIM DOMU?  
CASANOVA: TAK… SIEDZI W POKOJU GABRIELA.  
CASANOVA: SAM.  
CHUCK(LE): SAM?!  
CHUCK(LE): BIERZ SIĘ ZA NIEGO! IDŹ Z NIM POGADAJ!  
CASANOVA: KTÓREJ CZĘŚCI STWIERDZENIA „ZACHOWUJĘ SIĘ JAK BEŁKOCZĄCY IDIOTA, KIEDY ROZMAWIAM Z DEANEM WINCHESTEREM” NIE ROZUMIESZ?  
CHUCK(LE): *WZDYCHA* CASTIEL, OMIJA CIĘ OKAZJA.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to – wymamrotał do ekranu. Chuck namawiał go do zaproszenia Deana na randkę od chwili, w której się dowiedział o zadurzeniu Castiela. Było to irytujące i żałował, że Chuck nie rozumiał, iż Dean nigdy by się nie zainteresował kimś takim jak on. Dean był zbyt przystojny, zbyt popularny… Sytuacja była beznadziejna.  
Usłyszał otwieranie frontowych drzwi i ich zatrzaskiwanie, a potem bardzo wyraźne tupanie stóp Gabriela po schodach, kiedy biegł po nich do swojego pokoju. Castiel zerknął na zegar w rogu pulpitu, a kiedy go zobaczył, aż syknął pod nosem. Od wyjścia jego brata minęło niemal 1,5 godziny. Nasłuchiwał głosu Deana, ale dźwięk był stłumiony, a potem zaczęła grać okropna muzyka Gabriela, uciszając go doszczętnie.  
CHUCK(LE): POWINIENEŚ ZMIENIĆ SWÓJ STATUS NA FACEBOOKU.  
CHUCK(LE): TAK NAPRAWDĘ TO NIE STATUS. ZMIEŃ SWOJE „INTERESUJĄ MNIE” NA „MĘŻCZYŹNI”.  
CASANOVA: NIE ZAMIERZAM SIĘ UJAWNIAĆ VIA FACEBOOK.  
CHUCK(LE): CASTIEL, WSZYSCY POZA DEANEM WIEDZĄ, ŻE JESTEŚ GEJEM.  
CASANOVA: NIE WIEDZĄ NA PEWNO. TYLKO PODEJRZEWAJĄ.  
CHUCK(LE): I MAJĄ RACJĘ.  
CASANOVA: TAK, ALE NIE W TYM RZECZ.  
CHUCK(LE): OWSZEM.  
Castiel przewrócił oczami.  
CHUCK(LE): W KAŻDYM RAZIE, ZAPOMNIAŁEM CI POWIEDZIEĆ. NAPRAWIŁEM SOBIE LAPTOPA.  
CASANOVA: JAK? MYŚLAŁEM, ŻE ZDECHŁ.  
CHUCK(LE): TAK, ALE ZDOŁAŁEM OCALIĆ MU DUSZĘ…  
CASANOVA: PRZYPUSZCZAM, ŻE MÓWISZ O DYSKU TWARDYM?  
CHUCK(LE): TAK.  
CASANOVA: WYJĄŁEŚ GO I PODŁĄCZYŁEŚ DO STACJONARNEGO?  
CHUCK(LE): TAK.  
CASANOVA: PRZYNAJMNIEJ NIE WSZYSTKO ZGINĘŁO. CO ZROBIŁEŚ Z LAPTOPEM?  
CHUCK(LE): USMAŻYŁ SIĘ, ALE GO ZACHOWAM. NIGDY NIE WIADOMO, DO CZEGO MOŻE CI SIĘ PRZYDAĆ ZEPSUTA TOSHIBA.  
Kiedy pisał odpowiedź, usłyszał lekkie pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Wejść – zawołał zdekoncentrowany Castiel.  
Wciąż tkwił wzrokiem w ekranie laptopa i z plecami do drzwi, które otwarły się, kiedy więc usłyszał głos Deana, zszokowany niemal spadł z krzesła. Odwrócił się dokoła, szeroko otwartymi oczami gapiąc się na Deana, który z wahaniem stał w progu.  
\- Przepraszam, Cas, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć – powiedział.  
\- Nie, um, to tylko… ja nie… - Dean Winchester stał w jego sypialni. Chociaż przychodził tu od czasów, kiedy Castiel był mały, to jeszcze nigdy nie wszedł do jego pokoju; zajęło mu chwilę, by docenić ten fakt, po czym przeniósł wzrok na swoje rozrzucone łóżko i wspomnienie tego, co na nim robił zaledwie godzinę temu, błysnęło mu w głowie. Policzki zalało mu gorąco i próbował zrobić taką minę, która nie przypominała poczucia winy ani upokorzenia. – W porządku. Uch, czego, um, chciałeś?  
Dean skrzywił się; nie był to wyraz twarzy, jaki Castiel często u niego widywał.   
\- Gabriel jest naprawdę pijany. Próbowałem go ściągnąć z okna, ale dalej w nim wisi.  
\- Jest pijany?! – wykrzyknął Castiel, natychmiast zapominając o zakłopotaniu. Zanim Dean zdołał odpowiedzieć, przeszedł obok niego, przeklinając, i pchnął drzwi pokoju Gabriela, gdzie zastał brata ubranego jedynie w szare bokserki i wiszącego w połowie przez okno. Jeśli Anna wróciłaby do domu wcześniej, to zapowiadało się piekło.  
\- Gabriel! – warknął Castiel przez uparte brzęczenie okropnej muzyki buchającej z przesadnie wielkich głośników. Zatrzasnął laptopa brata z większą siłą, niż było to prawdopodobnie konieczne, i hałas litościwie zelżał. – Gabriel, wstawaj! Czemu jest pijany? Nie rozumiem – zapytał Deana. – Myślałem, że poszedł kupić piwo, nie je pić.  
Dean wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Był w takim stanie, kiedy przyszedł.  
\- Gabriel! – wrzasnął Castiel. – Musisz wytrzeźwieć. Jeśli Anna zobaczy-  
\- AHOJ, PANI MARTINS! – wydarł się Gabriel na cały regulator. Castiel widział przez szybę, jak brat szaleńczo machał do ich starszej sąsiadki idącej chodnikiem. Rzuciła mu zdegustowane spojrzenie, po czym popędziła swoją Chihuahuę i zniknęła z pola widzenia. W przeciwieństwie do innych już nie pierwszej młodości kobiet lubiła wychodzić po zmroku, ale nigdy nie szła daleko, tylko w dół ulicy i z powrotem. – Widzi pani, słońce jest bardzo jasne, a Książę nie jest zbyt silny.  
\- Gabriel! – syknął Castiel. – Złaź! – Odwrócił się do Deana, łapiąc brata za ruszającą się nogę. – Możesz złapać drugą i go pociągniemy?  
Chciał spędzić chwilę dłużej zachwycając się faktem, że zdołał wypowiedzieć do Deana pełne, nieprzerwane zdanie, ale Gabriel śpiewał („Wiosłuj, wiosłuj łodzią swą raźno w rzeki dół!”) i nie tylko było to ekstremalnie irytujące; jego brat nie byłby jedynym ukaranym, gdyby policja się pokazała.  
\- Jasne – powiedział Dean, a usta mu zadrgały, kiedy przeszedł za Gabriela i złapał go za kostkę.  
Castiel westchnął.  
\- Nie śmiej się. To poważna sprawa.  
\- Jest – powiedział uroczyście Dean.  
\- Mógł się pokaleczyć.  
\- Mógł.  
Spojrzeli na siebie i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Serce Castielowi waliło, jakby biegł w maratonie, żołądek skręcał mu się z nerwów i był całkiem pewien, że jego twarz przypominała pomidora, tak silnie się rumienił, ale był z Deanem i chociaż raz w życiu nie robił z siebie pośmiewiska!  
Oczywiście właśnie w tej chwili Gabriel wyszarpnął nogę z luźnego uścisku Gabriela i trafił go stopą w nos.  
\- O cholera! – wykrzyknął Dean, kiedy Castiel zatoczył się, potknął o własne nogi i przetoczył tyłem przez łóżko prosto na podłogę.  
Poczuł ostry, gorący błysk bólu. Nie usłyszał chrupnięcia (dzięki Bogu), ale nos mu pulsował, a coś ciepłego skapywało mu na usta.  
\- Cholera! – pojawiła się przed nim cudowna twarz Deana. – Cas, w porządku z tobą?  
Castiel stęknął, nasadą dłoni sprawdzając ilość krwi. Kiedy nadgarstek okazał się być usmarowany na czerwono, twarz mu stwardniała na beton.  
\- Zabiję go – warknął.  
Dean zaśmiał się z nieznaczną ulgą w głosie.  
\- Daj mu czas, a sam to dla ciebie zrobi – powiedział, podając mu szeroką dłoń, aby pomóc mu wstać. Przełykając z wysiłkiem, Castiel popatrzył na Deana, a potem na ofiarowaną dłoń. Wziął ją i gdy jego palce przesunęły się po ciepłej, szorstkiej dłoni, Castiel musiał walczyć z drżeniem, a jego wcześniejsze podniecenie wróciło z pełną siłą.  
Dean zdawał się tego nie zauważyć i z łatwością podciągnął go na nogi. Castiel wymamrotał podziękowanie, opuściwszy wzrok i dziabiąc zakrwawiony nos końcem rękawa.  
\- Ja mogę… - Castiel zerknął w górę i zauważył, że Dean miał różowe policzki. – Ja to mogę zrobić – powiedział Dean z wahaniem, podnosząc swoją osłoniętą rękawem dłoń do twarzy Castiela.  
Sprzeciwiłby się, powiedział, ze to było bezcelowe, aby również Dean usmarował sobie koszulę krwią, ale nie mógł mówić. Dean był tak blisko i taki ciepły, że ten fakt dosłownie zawiązał supeł na krtani Castiela.  
Łagodnie i tak starannie, że musiał się zastanawiać, czy Dean nie uważał go za zrobionego ze szkła, objął twarz Castiela i wytarł mu krew spod nosa, przeciągając szorstkim materiałem po wrażliwej skórze jego górnej wargi. Gest był ostrożny i słodki i Castiel zaczynał się martwić, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. Zagapił się na niego, absolutnie pochłonięty tym, jak wzrok Deana nieśmiało przeskakiwał z jego oczu na usta. Kciuk jego drugiej ręki niepewnie gładził go w te i z powrotem po szczęce i kiedy Dean ją opuścił, jego wzrok opadł również, na usta Castiela.  
Castielowi oddech uwiązł w gardle. Dean z pewnością nie zamierzał-  
\- AACH!  
Rozległ się ogłuszający trzask, wystarczająco głośny, aby psy mieszkające na ulicy zaczęły szaleńczo wyć i skomleć, przeszywając ciche nocne powietrze.  
Jedno spojrzenie na okno powiedziało mu wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć – Gabriel wypadł i rozłożył się na przedniej szybie Volvo ich siostry. Skutki i tak byłyby okropne, ale miały stać się prawdopodobnie jeszcze gorsze z powodu tego, że Anna wciąż siedziała w środku, kiedy to się wydarzyło.

CHUCK(LE): NA JAK DŁUGO MASZ SZLABAN?  
CASANOVA: TYLKO NA TYDZIEŃ.  
CHUCK(LE): CO ZA PECH.  
CASANOVA: WYROK GABRIELA JEST GORSZY. DOSTAŁ MIESIĄC I MA ZNALEŹĆ SOBIE PRACĘ NA PÓŁ ETATU, ABY POKRYĆ KOSZTY NAPRAWY SAMOCHODU.  
CASANOVA: I JESZCZE ZŁAMAŁ SOBIE NADGARSTEK.  
CHUCK(LE): PRZYPUSZCZAM, ŻE TO OZNACZA, ŻE W NAJBLIŻSZYM CZASIE DEANA NIE ZOBACZYSZ.  
Castiel zapragnął, by Chuck nie czuł nieustannej potrzeby wskazywania mu czegoś, co on już wiedział. Spędził przygnębiający poranek rozmyślając o fakcie, że szkoła na czas lata była zamknięta i teraz, gdy Gabriel był uziemiony, prawdopodobieństwo ujrzenia Deana znowu osobiście było znikome przez najbliższe cztery tygodnie.   
Zminimalizował okno dialogowe i wszedł na Facebooka – miejsce, do którego zawsze się udawał, kiedy tęsknił za Deanem. Strona się załadowała i powitało go zdjęcie Gabriela siedzącego na przedniej szybie samochodu Anny i wyglądającego na oszołomionego. Zostało wrzucone przez Deana jakąś godzinę temu i miało już ponad sto komentarzy i lajków, włączywszy „RZĄDZĘ!” od Gabriela osobiście.  
Castiel przewinął stronę w dół i przeczytał trochę tego przekomarzania. Każdy rozmawiał z Deanem z taką łatwością, jakby to było nic; Castiel poczuł zazdrość i sklął się ponownie za to, że nie był w jego obecności w stanie rozmawiać jak normalna osoba.  
Wzdychając kliknął na imię Deana i poszedł na jego profil. Przejrzał pobieżnie nowe wiadomości, zauważając kilka komentarzy od flirciarskich dziewcząt, które wciąż nie rozumiały, że Dean był gejem, i kliknął na jego zdjęcia.  
Przeglądał je powoli, czując jak zwykle przytłumiony ból w klatce piersiowej. Na piątej stronie widniały zdjęcia z imprezy na basenie, a Dean na każdym z nich wyglądał niesamowicie seksownie. Wyświetlił jedno ze swoich ulubionych, na którym Dean opierał się na łokciach, bez koszuli, a nogi dyndały mu w basenie. Jakość zdjęcia była tak dobra, że mógł zobaczyć krople wody na wyzłoconej słońcem skórze Deana. Jego brudno blond włosy w jaskrawym świetle były jeszcze bardziej żółte.  
Castiel poruszył się na krześle; mógł sobie po prostu wyobrazić, jakie by to było wspaniałe móc zlizać te kropelki… może… przejechać językiem po sutkach Deana…  
Jęknął boleśnie, dławiąc ten dźwięk dłonią, a nasadą drugiej ucisnął sobie erekcję.  
Przygryzając wargę sprawdził drzwi i przez chwilę nasłuchiwał, czy nikt się nie kręcił na schodach. Słyszał Annę w kuchni na dole, a w pokoju Gabriela cicho grała muzyka.  
Uznał, że był wystarczająco bezpieczny, szczególnie siedząc tyłem do drzwi.  
Castiel wsunął sobie ręce w spodnie, wyjął fiuta i, gapiąc się bez przerwy na twarz i ciało Deana, zaczął sobie obciągać szybko i ostro. Rozparł się w krześle, rozsunął nogi i przymknął oczy, rumieniąc się. Dysząc ciężko, stłumił pragnienie, by jęknąć, kiedy doszedł w rekordowym czasie, rozlewając się na swoją rękę i brzuch.  
Chusteczka, jakiej użył, aby się wytrzeć, ocierała mu się szorstko o skórę i przypomniała mu o poprzednim wieczorze, kiedy to Dean wytarł mu zakrwawiony nos. W tamtej chwili wyglądało na to, że Dean chciał go pocałować, ale patrząc wstecz, było bardziej prawdopodobne, że zadziałała nadaktywna wyobraźnia Castiela, ponieważ czemu ktoś taki jak Dean miałby całować kogoś takiego jak Castiel? To nie było wiarygodne.  
Po orgazmie i czując się winny z powodu tego, że masturbował się do zdjęć Deana, Castiel uznał za śmiechu warte to, że w ogóle rozważał taką możliwość.

Tydzień po tym zajściu mijał powoli, większość czasu upływała mu na kłótniach z bratem. Castiel przeważnie siedział w swoim pokoju. Chciałby myśleć, że nie marnował ponad połowy tego czasu na siedzenie na Facebooku i marząc o Deanie, ale nie lubił się okłamywać.  
W czasie kolejnego ustawicznego przeglądania profilu Deana u dołu ekranu wyskoczyło mu błyskające na pomarańczowo okienko MSN.  
SAM: CZEŚĆ, CASTIEL, WCIĄŻ MAM PROBLEM Z TYM RAMEM.  
Sam, brat Deana, dodał Castiela do listy swoich kontaktów po tym, jak Castiel pomógł mu naprawić komputer dzięki radom dawanym przez Facebooka. Nie stali się przyjaciółmi jako takimi, już prędzej kumplami przez Internet, ale Sam był bystry jak na trzynastolatka, a kiedy rozmawiali, zazwyczaj dotyczyło to komputerów albo usprawnienia, jakiego Sam się podjął na swoim pececie i które poszło źle, co zawsze Castiela interesowało, ponieważ uwielbiał wszystko naprawiać.  
CASANOVA: HEJ, SAM, Z TYM 1G DDR2? CO JEST NIE TAK?  
SAM: NIEPOWODZENIE URUCHOMIENIA DYSKU.  
CASANOVA: MYŚLAŁEM, ŻE GO ZAINSTALOWAŁEŚ I ZADZIAŁAŁO?  
SAM: ZADZIAŁAŁO, ALE POTEM PRZEŁĄCZYŁEM GNIAZDA, ABY ZMIEŚCIĆ TAM KOLEJNĄ KARTĘ, I TERAZ NIE CHCE SIĘ ODPALAĆ.  
CASANOVA: HMM…  
SAM: PRZESZEDŁEM DO BIOSA I SYSTEM ROZPOZNAJE TO JAKO 1G, ALE TO WSZYSTKO.  
CASANOVA: BYŁEŚ ODPOWIEDNIO UZIEMIONY W TRAKCIE INSTALACJI?  
SAM: ZDECYDOWANIE TAK.. NAWET PRÓBOWAŁEM WYJĄĆ NOWY RAM I WŁOŻYĆ STARY, ALE TO TEŻ NIE ZADZIAŁAŁO.  
CASANOVA: TO MOŻE BYĆ COŚ PROSTEGO. ODŁĄCZYŁEŚ MOŻE KABEL OD DYSKU TWARDEGO, KIEDY TO ROBIŁEŚ?  
SAM: O TYM NIE POMYŚLAŁEM… 0_0  
SAM: SPRAWDZĘ.  
W czasie, kiedy Sam testował swój komputer, Castiel dalej przeszukiwał Internet celem znalezienia możliwych odpowiedzi na problemy z RAM-em. Normalnie jego instalowanie nie miało wpływu na dysk twardy, więc było dziwne, że w tym przypadku tak się stało.  
Rozbrzmiał dzwonek i okienko MSN znowu zaczęło błyskać.  
\- To było szybko – wymamrotał Castiel, klikając na nie.  
SAM: HEJ, CAS, TU DEAN.  
Serce Castiela skoczyło i przeszło w nadbieg.  
Dean?  
Dean korzystał z MSN Sama?  
Czy to był naprawdę Dean, czy też Sam robił sobie z niego jaja? Castiel naprawdę nie sądził, że to by było coś, co Sam prawdopodobnie by zrobił, ponieważ był miły i współczujący tak, jak jego brat.  
To się musiało dziać naprawdę. To musiał być Dean.  
Zagapił się na monitor, z trudnością oddychając. Opuścił wzrok na klawiaturę i bardzo rozważnie nacisnął klawisze H, E i J, po czym kliknął ENTER.  
CASANOVA: HEJ  
SAM: HAHA, „CASANOVA”? CZY JA CHCĘ TO WIEDZIEĆ?  
Castiel zaśmiał się, pisząc odpowiedź drżącymi palcami.  
CASANOVA: TO TAKI TUTEJSZY OBIEGOWY ŻART.  
SAM: PONIEWAŻ JESTEŚ KOBIECIARZEM? ;)  
CASANOVA: MYŚLĘ, ŻE OBAJ WIEMY, IŻ JESTEM KOBIECIARZEM W RÓWNYM STOPNIU, W JAKIM GABRIEL ZNA SIĘ NA KOMPUTERACH.  
SAM: WOW, JEŚLI UŻYĆ TEJ ANALOGII, TO RÓWNIE DOBRZE MÓGŁBYŚ BYĆ GEJEM! HAHA  
Po słowie GEJ Castiel poczuł okropne drgnięcie w brzuchu. Wiedział, że Dean po prostu popchnął żart nieco dalej i nie miał nic przez to na myśli, ale Castiel nie mógł się nie czuć jak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Nie chciał zaprzeczać temu, że był gejem, ale prawdy też nie chciał powiedzieć, a już szczególnie nie wtedy, kiedy Dean używał MSN Sama.  
Ulżyło mu, kiedy długie milczenie w rozmowie zostało przerwane.  
SAM: PRZY OKAZJI, GDZIE JEST GABRIEL? WIEM, ŻE MA SPIEPRZONĄ KOMÓRKĘ, ALE OD TYGODNIA NIE POKAZAŁ SIĘ NA FACEBOOKU.  
Zapomniawszy o dyskomforcie, Castiel uśmiechnął się szeroko z niepohamowaną złośliwością.  
CASANOVA: ANNA SKONFISKOWAŁA MU LAPTOPA, ODKRYWSZY PD JEGO ŁÓŻKIEM TRZY SKRZYNKI PIWA.  
CASANOVA: PRZYZNAM SIĘ, ŻE SIĘ ŚMIAŁEM.  
SAM: HAHA, JA TEŻ BYM SIĘ ŚMIAŁ. JAK TWÓJ NOS?  
Castiel podrapał się po nim podświadomie i poczuł kłucie.  
CASANOVA: W PORZĄDKU.  
SAM: WIĘC GO NIE ZŁAMAŁEŚ?  
CASANOVA: GDYBYM ZŁAMAŁ, GABRIEL CIERPIAŁBY Z TEGO SAMEGO POWODU.  
SAM: PRZEMOC FIZYCZNA, CAS? TO DO CIEBIE NIEPODOBNE!  
Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać rechotu, ponieważ Dean miał rację, on nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić zadania ciosu, a co dopiero zrobienia tego naprawdę.  
CASANOVA: MOŻLIWE, ŻE MAM W SOBIE SKŁONNOŚĆ DO PRZEMOCY, JAKIEJ NIE JESTEŚ ŚWIADOM.  
SAM: OCH, ROZUMIEM… NIEGRZECZNY Z CIEBIE CHŁOPIEC, CO?  
CASANOVA: MÓGŁBYM BYĆ.  
SAM: HAHA, JAAASNE.  
CASANOVA: WYCZUWAM SCEPTYCYZM…  
SAM: TO DLATEGO, ŻE MAM GO DUŻO.  
CASANOVA: NIE POWINIENEŚ.  
SAM: MYŚLĘ, ŻE BĘDZIESZ MUSIAŁ MI TO UDOWODNIĆ.  
CASANOVA: UDOWODNIĆ CI CO?  
SAM: ŻE JESTEŚ NIEGRZECZNYM CHŁOPCEM ;)  
Castielowi coś przeskoczyło w brzuchu. Żywił wyraźne wrażenie, że Dean z nim flirtował, ale nie miał pewności, skoro nigdy w życiu z nikim nie flirtował i w konsekwencji nie miał tego do czego przyrównać. Poza tym było jeszcze to utrzymujące się powątpiewanie, niczym swędzenie gdzieś w mózgu, że to nie z Deanem naprawdę rozmawiał. Rozmówca brzmiał jak on, ale Castiel nigdy nie rozmawiał z nim wystarczająco długo – nie licząc tego – aby zdać się na wiarygodny osąd.   
SAM: MUSZĘ LECIEĆ, CAS, SAMMY PRÓBUJE MNIE WYKOPAĆ.  
Depresyjna chmura sprowadzona wieścią od Deana nie zdążyła się jeszcze na dobre zadomowić, kiedy tamten dodał:  
SAM: MOGĘ CIĘ DODAĆ DO MSN, ŻEBY MIEĆ SPOSÓB NA SKONTAKTOWANIE SIĘ Z GABRIELEM?  
Powód był tak wiarygodny, że Castiel nie trudził się mieć nadzieję, że była to tylko wymówka, aby dodać go do kontaktów. Burknął i gwałtownie potarł sobie twarz, aż wreszcie skóra zrobiła się gorąca i zaszczypała. To był idiotyzm, że wciąż miał nadzieję na to, iż Dean kiedykolwiek polubi go bardziej niż przyjaciela.  
Skoro już o tym mowa, to Castiel nie był nawet przyjacielem Deana. Był tylko młodszym i durniejszym bratem Gabriela. Był niczym.  
SAM: CAS, JESTEŚ TAM?   
CASANOVA: PRZEPRASZAM. TAK. MOŻESZ MNIE DODAĆ.  
SAM: ŚWIETNIE, DZIĘKI :)  
SAM: ZOBACZYMY SIĘ WKRÓTCE, OKEJ?  
Policzek rozpłaszczył się Castielowi na dłoni, łokcie spoczywały mu na biurku i bolały od tego, jak opadł. Westchnął ciężko, wcisnął palcem wskazującym kilka klawiszy i nacisnął „Wyślij”.  
CASANOVA: CZEŚĆ  
SAM: HEJ, CASTIEL, PRZEPRASZAM ZA BRATA.  
Castiel nawet nie męczył się z odpowiedzią; po prostu gapił się na monitor. Czemu było tak, że Dean był władny uczynić go albo idiotycznie szczęśliwym, albo potwornie nieszczęśliwym? Czemu nie mógł się zwyczajnie cieszyć tym, że porozmawiał z Deanem spójnie?  
Ponieważ zawsze będę chciał więcej, odpowiedział mu mózg.  
I czyż nie była to przygnębiająca myśl?  
SAM: MIAŁEŚ RACJĘ, SPIEPRZYŁEM KABELKI. MUSZĘ POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻE naprawdę SIĘ CIESZĘ, ŻE TO BYŁO COŚ TAK PROSTEGO. MYŚLAŁEM, ŻE MOŻE SPALIŁEM PŁYTĘ GŁÓWNĄ.  
Kiedy Castiel znowu nie odpowiedział, brat Deana dodał:  
SAM: DZIĘKI ZA POMOC, CASTIEL.  
I tylko dlatego, że czuł się winny ignorowania Sama, odpowiedział.  
CASANOVA: NIE MA SPRAWY.

Świeżo uformowane rozcięcie na wardze Castiela pękło ponownie, kiedy je przygryzł, wbijając zęby w miękkie, bolące ciało, szarpiąc je, a potem liżąc. Gapił się na zielone kółko przy imieniu Deana, a w brzuchu krążyły mu motyle. Dean niemal natychmiast dodał Castiela do MSN. Castiel czekał cały dzień, by Dean pojawił się online, a teraz, kiedy już był w sieci, Castiel nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Było to równie trudne, jak rozmawianie z nim osobiście. Gdyby Dean zainicjował rozmowę, to nie byłoby to takie złe, ponieważ wtedy wiedziałby na pewno, że Dean chciał z nim rozmawiać, ale tamten tego nie zrobił, przez co Castiel gapił się posępnie na jego imię, nie umiejąc się zdecydować, co robić. Okrążył je kursorem, lekko stukając palcem w laptopa.  
CHUCK(LE): CZEMU NIE PORÓWNASZ NOTATEK NA TEMAT GEJOWSKIEGO PORNO?  
CASANOVA: NIE POWINNO CIĘ ZASKOCZYĆ, ŻE NIE ZAMIERZAM SKORZYSTAĆ Z TEJ SUGESTII.  
Małe zielone kółko przy imieniu Deana wreszcie zmieniło się na czerwone i decyzja, aby do niego zagadać, wyślizgnęła się Castielowi z rąk.  
Jako nocny marek Castiel jeszcze długo później siedział przy komputerze, oglądając filmiki na YouTube oraz rozmawiając z Chuckiem online. Było już 3 minuty po 2 w nocy i w domu panowała cisza, ponieważ Gabriel i Anna spali, kiedy ujrzał jakiś ruch za oknami sypialni.  
Na tyłach domu Novaków, poza granicami ich ogrodu, znajdowało się spore pole pozbawione właściciela. W jego środku, delikatnie na prawo, rosła zbitka ponuro wyglądających drzew, które skrywały starą, zasypaną kamienną studnię z drewnianym daszkiem, którą w młodszym wieku Castiel i Gabriel przerobili na swój fort.  
Jeszcze parę lat temu pole było zazwyczaj pełne dzieciaków w różnym wieku, bawiących się tam i budujących wszystko, co mogły, z rzeczy, które znalazły. Pole było swego rodzaju ziemią niczyją rozdzielającą dwie ulice, które odgrywało też rolę śmietnika dla anonimowych ludzi. Cokolwiek nie mogło być wyrzucone legalnie lub tanio, zazwyczaj trafiało na Ziemię Niczyją. Kiedyś w okolicach krańca ogrodu Castiela znajdowała się stara pralka, która pełniła rolę sejfu na jego skarby z drugiej ręki.  
Ale jego improwizowana skrytka i wszystko inne do połowy zagrzebane w trawiastym błocie zniknęło, kiedy dzieciak stracił stopę w potrzasku na niedźwiedzie. Od tamtej pory pole było puste.  
Castiel zgasił światło w sypialni i mrużąc oczy spojrzał w ciemność, skupiając się na postaci, wędrującej leniwie przez gęstą trawę w stronę kępki drzew. Sposób, w jaki szła, był bardzo znajomy, a skórzana kurtka wyglądała jak…  
Castiel sapnął, a serce zerwało mu się do galopu. Czasami się zastanawiał, czy, gdyby nie miał silnego serca, umarłby już lata temu wyłącznie kontaktując się (lub próbując się kontaktować) z Deanem Winchesterem.  
A to był Dean Winchester. Castiel znał go tak dobrze, że byłby go zauważył z odległości mili w prawie całkowitych ciemnościach. Ale co on robił na Ziemi Niczyjej? I to w środku nocy?  
Castiel przygryzł wargę, krzywiąc się po ostrym ukłuciu bólu, po czym włożył adidasy i cicho podreptał na dół. Nie chciał za dużo myśleć o tym, co zamierzał zrobić. Był otępiały ze zmęczenia i to dawało mu trochę pewności siebie; nie za dużo, ale prawdopodobnie wystarczająco, by wyszedł na zewnątrz i dowiedział się, co Dean tak późno robił na zewnątrz.  
Po cichu otwarł tylne drzwi, na paluszkach wyszedł na zimne nocne powietrze i ostrożnie zamknął drzwi za sobą.  
Puścił się pędem, potykając się na nierównym gruncie, i ruszył w stronę Deana, który właśnie minął drzewa. Castiel miał na sobie tylko koszulkę i dżinsy, ale bieg go rozgrzał i usunął zimno z jego ramion.  
Kiedy dotarł do kępy drzew, znalazł Deana pochylonego nad kamienną studnią i robiącego coś dziwnego ręką. Castiel zmarszczył się, podchodząc bliżej. Dean położył jedną rękę na drewnianych deskach zakrywających wlot studni, podczas gdy drugą ruszał w powietrzu, prawie jakby naśladował używanie młotka.  
\- Dean? – zawołał Castiel, ale tamten nie odpowiedział.  
Castiel jeszcze raz powtórzył jego imię, przesuwając się na bok i pochylając głowę, aby móc lepiej spojrzeć na jego twarz. Dean miał szkliste oczy i twarz absolutnie bez wyrazu. To było… nierealne i dopiero wtedy Castiel zauważył, że Dean nie nosił koszulki, jedynie parę spodni od dresu i skórzaną kurtkę. Jego pierś była całkowicie naga i Castiel uznałby ten widok za zapraszający, gdyby to nie było takie dziwne. Spojrzał w dół, aby się upewnić, że Dean faktycznie miał coś na nogach, i rzeczywiście miał, swoje znoszone buty.  
Jedynym możliwym wyjaśnieniem było to, że Dean lunatykował.  
Lunatykował.  
Przez wszystkie te lata, od kiedy znał Deana, czyli przynajmniej dziesięć, nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o tym, by tamten chodził we śnie, choć nie prowadził z nim szczególnie długich rozmów, aby mieć tego pewność.   
Patrzył, jak Dean w milczeniu stukał w studnię swoim niewidzialnym młotkiem, i zastanawiał się, o czym śnił. Naprawiał studnię czy ją rozbierał?  
To było dziwne, znaleźć się całkowicie samemu z Deanem i czując się w pewnym sensie łatwo – podekscytowanym, tak, ale w przeważającej mierze łatwo.   
Castiel gapił się na niego z bezwstydną intensywnością, wykorzystując fakt, że mógł patrzeć, nie ponosząc konsekwencji. Dean był boleśnie przystojny; aż go od tego ściskało w brzuchu. Pragnął przeczesać mu krótkie włosy palcami; miał pewność, że byłyby miękkie i puszyste w dotyku. Dłonie mu zamrowiły.  
Niemal rozważał, by to zrobić, ale obawa przed tym, jak by Dean zareagował, gdyby się obudził przy Castielu obściskującym go w środku nocy, wystarczyła, by zdławić tę myśl w zarodku. Z drugiej strony Dean zdawał się być kompletnie gdzie indziej, zauroczony czekającym go zadaniem.  
Czy to było niebezpieczne, obudzić lunatyka? Castiel nie wiedział. Miał wrażenie, że był to tylko mit, ale tkwili na zewnątrz, było ciemno, a Dean był tylko na pół ubrany. Byłoby dla niego szokiem obudzić go w takiej sytuacji.  
Castiel jeszcze przez chwilę poprzygryzał usta, wahając się, a wtedy Dean zaprzestał swego niemego machania młotkiem. Nastolatek opuścił rękę, odłożył młotek do jakiejś niewidzialnej skrzynki, podniósł ją i odwrócił się, ruszając w stronę, z której przyszedł.  
Castiel stał tam przez chwilę, po czym pobiegł za nim. Dean nie mieszkał daleko, ale byłoby najlepiej upewnić się, że bezpiecznie dotarł do domu.  
Noc była cicha, trochę nierzeczywista, śmiertelnie spokojna, i przez brak wiatru jeszcze bardziej budząca złe przeczucia. Jedynie dźwięki ich kroków zakłócały ciszę. Spacerowanie środkiem drogi z niereagującym Deanem Winchesterem przydawało nocy sennego uroku. Zupełnie, jakby zostali gdzieś uwięzieni, w połowie drogi między koszmarem sennym a snem.  
Castiel objął się ramionami, rozcierając sobie skórę, by wygenerować trochę ciepła. Spojrzał na Deana.  
\- O czym śnisz? – szepnął. – O czym myślisz? – westchnął ciężko. W tej chwili mógł mu powiedzieć wszystko, co chciał. Wiedział, że mógł, ponieważ nie martwił się o reakcję. Dean twardo spał. Jego umysł błądził gdzieś daleko, może gdzieś po górach i morzach. Może Dean myślał, że był kowalem w świecie pełnym smoków i rycerzy. Castiel prychnął. – Nie byłbyś kowalem, co? Jesteś na to zbyt dobry. Byłbyś rycerzem. – Zacisnął wargi, kiedy ogarnęła go kolejna fala niechęci do samego siebie. – Nie. Ty nie śniłbyś o smokach. Śniłbyś o czymś innym. Nie jesteś taki durny, jak ja. Z pewnością nie tak żałosny. - Castiel spojrzał na szkliste, puste oczy Deana, patrzące naprzód i prawie nie mrugające. – Ale nigdy byś mi nie powiedział, że jestem żałosny. Nawet, jeśli byś tak myślał. – Kopnął kamień, który wystrzelił przez drogę, podskakując przy okazji. – Jesteś zbyt uprzejmy. Boże, jesteś taki… Przez ciebie aż mnie fizycznie boli, o, tutaj – Castiel dotknął swojej piersi, łapiąc się za koszulkę. – Za każdym razem, gdy cię widzę, jest tak samo, jakbyś trzymał moje serce w pięści i ściskał i ściskał, a ja w ogóle nie mogę oddychać, mówić czy robić cokolwiek. Wystarczy, że spojrzę ci w oczy, i jestem stracony. Zupełnie, jakbym chodził we śnie. Tyle tylko, że nie chodzę. Jestem przytomny i żenuję sam siebie. I twój głos. Jest miękki i głęboki, i miły, zawsze miły. Zawsze byłeś dla mnie miły. Wciąż powtarzam Chuckowi, że cię nie kocham, że nie zabrnąłem tak głęboko, ale może jednak. Kiedy myślę o tym, że patrzę na ciebie i nie czuję? To się po prostu nie wydaje możliwe – Castiel pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się z niechęcią. – Jakie to przygnębiające. Życie ograniczone do kochania najbardziej idealnego faceta, jakiego w życiu spotkałem, a ja nawet nie mogę z tobą porozmawiać.  
Upewnił się, że Dean wszedł do domu, zamknął za nim drzwi, po czym ruszył do siebie i poczuł nieoczekiwanie dziwny rodzaj ulgi w ciele, jakby ciężar spadł mu z serca.

Następnego dnia, po szybkim obiedzie z ravioli, ruszył do swego pokoju, trzymając miseczkę z płatkami zalanymi mlekiem. Nic nie było lepsze na zagrychę/deser niż spora micha płatków. Postawił ją na biurku, wlewając w siebie ćwierć litra soku pomarańczowego, i zasiadł przed laptopem. Ponieważ Castiel był spoko – oczywiście, w ironicznym sensie – cały dzień był zalogowany na MSN i nie zdziwił się, kiedy ujrzał błyskające pomarańczowe okienko na pasku zadań. Przypuściwszy automatycznie, że był to Chuck, Castiel wytarł sobie usta wierzchem dłoni i wyświetlił je.  
To nie był Chuck.  
DEAN: MUSIMY POGADAĆ O ZESZŁEJ NOCY.  
Wiadomość pochodziła sprzed 10 minut. Castiel zagapił się na nią z częściowo otwartymi ustami. Uniósł głowę w stronę sufitu i złożył ręce.  
\- Proszę, proszę, jeśli tam w górze ktoś jest, proszę, powiedzcie mi, że on nie pamięta, co powiedziałem – błagał.  
Kiedy na poważnie rozważał wyrzucenie laptopa przez okno i udawanie ignorancji, Dean wysłał kolejną wiadomość.  
DEAN: CAS? NO DALEJ, CHŁOPIE, NIE IGNORUJ MNIE.  
Co zamierzał zrobić? Jeśli Dean wiedział, co on czuł, to Castiel nigdy nie będzie w stanie ponownie spojrzeć mu w twarz.  
Upokorzony, napisał odpowiedź.  
CASANOVA: WITAJ, DEAN. NIE IGNORUJĘ CIĘ, BYŁEM NA DOLE.  
Przynajmniej nie musiał przez MSN być dobrym kłamcą, aby to zabrzmiało przekonująco.  
DEAN: OK. PRZEPRASZAM, ŻE CI ZESZŁEJ NOCY NAPĘDZIŁEM STRACHA. JAKO DZIECKO MASĘ LUNATYKOWAŁEM. MYŚLAŁEM, ŻE TO JUŻ PRZESZŁO, ALE SĄDZĘ, ŻE JEDNAK NIE.  
CASANOVA: CZY PAMIĘTASZ, CO SIĘ STAŁO?  
Castiel wstrzymał oddech. Zagapił się na „Dean pisze wiadomość…” u dołu ekranu.  
DEAN: NIE  
Castiel odetchnął.  
DEAN: NIE ZA BARDZO. WSZYSTKO PRZED TYM, ZANIM MNIE ODPROWADZIŁEŚ DO DOMU, JEST MĘTNE.  
\- O nie… - wymamrotał Castiel. On wiedział. Dean wiedział. Opuścił głowę na ręce. Ostatnie, czego chciał, to współczucie Deana i lista powodów, dla których nie chciał on umawiać się z Castielem. Po nieokreślonej ilości czasu spędzonej na mentalnym samobiczowaniu zerknął w górę i zauważył, że Dean wciąż pisał wiadomość. Nie mógł tego znieść, więc się wylogował.  
We wtorek wieczorem, kiedy Anny nie było w domu, Castiel siedział na dole, zajadając się olbrzymią paczką tanio smakujących Reese`s Pieces, i oglądał film dokumentalny o mrówkach. Już od dwóch tygodni nie pojawił się na MSN. Od czasu, kiedy pierwszy raz odkrył komunikator, jeszcze nigdy nie był offline tak długo.  
Złapał garść cukierków i po kolei wrzucał je do ust, kiedy usłyszał otwierające się frontowe drzwi i krzykliwe, niespokojne powitania. Castiel przestał przeżuwać. Nie potrzebował dużo czasu, aby rozróżnić poszczególne głosy, zanim drzwi do salonu się otwarły i Gabriel oraz długi sznur jego przyjaciół zgromadzili się w środku, rzucając się na rozmaite miejsca siedzące.  
Castiel został przez brata usunięty ze swego wygodnego miejsca w narożniku kanapy.  
\- Gabriel! – warknął Castiel z oburzeniem, kiedy posłano go na podłogę. – Co… jesteś uziemiony! Nie możesz urządzać imprez!  
Gabriel przewrócił oczami.  
\- Dziesięciu ludzi to z ledwością jest impreza, Cassie – powiedział ponad chórem radosnych głosów.  
\- Anna cię zabije, jeśli się o tym dowie.  
\- Powiedziała, że mogę zaprosić kilku przyjaciół na oglądanie nowego Bourne`a – Gabriel wzruszył ramionami i próbował zwędzić Castielowi torbę cukierków, ale chłopak trzymał ją mocno. – Daj mi jednego – zażądał.  
\- ULTIMATUM BOURNE`A? – zapytał Castiel i rozluźnił chwyt na torbie. – Jak to zdobyłeś? – był wielkim fanem filmów z Bourne`em i rozpaczliwie pragnął obejrzeć najnowszą odsłonę serii od chwili, kiedy zobaczył trailer.  
\- Piracka kopia – wymamrotał Gabriel, przesypując połowę cukierków do szeroko otwartej pułapki.  
\- Czekamy na Winchestera czy nie? – zapytał jeden z przyjaciół Gabriela.   
Żołądek fiknął Castielowi koziołka.  
\- Włączaj. Powiedział, że za parę minut wpadnie – powiedział przeciągle jego brat.  
Ktoś wyłączył światła i w pokoju zapanowała ciemność, częściowo rozświetlana ożywającym właśnie ekranem telewizora.  
Castiel musiał podjąć decyzję. Zdecydowanie unikał rozmawiania z Deanem od czasu tamtej pogawędki na MSN i wciąż nie wiedział, czy był już gotów się z nim zobaczyć. Przerażała go myśl, że Dean wiedział, co on czuł. Żałował, że nie mógł wrócić do starych dobrych czasów tęsknienia za Deanem i myślenia, że było to prawdopodobnie nieodwzajemnione uczucie, zamiast stawić czoła bardzo realnemu odrzuceniu. A Castiel musiał stawić temu czoła. Prędzej czy później.  
Z drugiej strony, Castiel przypuszczał, że bezpośrednie odrzucenie zmniejszyłoby tę prawie-stalkującą, rodem z FATALNEGO ZAUROCZENIA obsesję, w jaką popadł.  
Pozwolił sobie przez chwilę fantazjować o tym, że jego uczucia były odwzajemniane, ale myśl o Deanie ogłaszającym swoją miłość do niego była tak niemożliwa, że nawet w wyobraźni Castiela było to komiczne. Jedyna sytuacja, w której to mogłoby być obustronne, wydarzyłaby się, gdyby Dean żywił się złudzeniami. I/lub miał kiepski wzrok, nosił okulary jak denka od butelek albo cierpiał na chwilową niepoczytalność.  
Dean był, z braku lepszego słowa, ideałem. A czym był Castiel? Co miał do zaoferowania? Jego niebieskie oczy były całkiem niezłe. To było coś. Ale cała reszta była chaosem. Jego osobowość i wygląd były czymś żywcem wyjętym z podręcznika dla debili, JAK NIE BYĆ SPOKO albo JAK NIE UPRAWIAĆ SEKSU Z NIKIM POZA SWOJĄ RĘKĄ PRZEZ RESZTĘ ŻYCIA.  
Usadowiwszy się na podłodze z tyłu pokoju, próbował się nastawić na nieuniknione.

Dwadzieścia minut później przybył Dean. Obecność na filmie okazała się bezcelowa, ponieważ Castiel cały czas czuł się, jakby wisiał na hakach; nic do niego nie trafiało.  
Co zaskakujące, Dean nosił miękki sweter z wycięciem w V oraz dżinsy, nietknięte i bez rozdarć. Włosy miał schludniejsze, wciąż poczochrane, ale mniej zwyczajnie i beztrosko.  
Czy Dean postarał się, aby wyglądać dobrze? Komu próbował zaimponować? A może przypominał Castielowi o tym, czego on nie mógł mieć?  
Dean usiadł obok niego i wszystkie myśli, jakie mu poprzednio krążyły po głowie, zatrzymały się z piskiem. Castiel zamrugał tępo, kiedy Dean uśmiechnął się do niego. Potem, w chwili, w której Castiel zaczął się martwić o spontaniczny samozapłon, Dean przysunął się bliżej, niż kiedykolwiek.  
\- Cześć, Casanovo – szepnął mu do ucha. Jego głos był jak seks.  
Pewnie, Castiel był prawiczkiem, a zatem nigdy nie doświadczył rozkoszy rżnięcia, ale, dobry Boże, oddech Deana na skórze i pomruk jego głosu uderzyły w Castiela żądzą. Fiut natychmiast mu stwardniał.  
Castiel zawiercił się i oblizał usta, odwracając wzrok. Naśladując jego, Dean siedział z plecami pod ścianą, skrzyżowawszy nogi. Częściowo ukrywało ich oparcie kanapy i Castiel wątpił, czy Dean w ogóle miał dobry widok na ekran.  
\- Ignorujesz mnie? – słowa Deana były niczym ciecz; Castiel od nich zadrżał.  
\- Ja… nie, nie ignoruję – zdołał powiedzieć. Bez udziału świadomości zbliżył się do ciepła drugiego chłopaka. Stykali się ramionami, a jego fiut zapulsował żałośnie. Tak niewiele było trzeba. Jakie to żenujące.  
\- Nie było cię na MSN… - wymruczał Dean.  
Utkwiwszy zdecydowanie wzrok w telewizorze, Castiel wzruszył na pół serio ramionami, zbyt przerażony, by mówić. Czuł się osaczony. Bliskość Deana była dla niego zbyt wielką presją. Pragnął go od tak dawna, a teraz, kiedy on był tak blisko, wystarczająco, aby go dotknąć, Castiel był wystraszony.  
\- Cas, spójrz na mnie – Castiel odetchnął ostro, kiedy Dean dotknął jego uda. Rzucił w tamtą stronę oczami, na twarz Deana i na resztę pokoju, ale wszyscy inni skupili się na filmie. Zerknął z powrotem na Deana, u którego uśmiech został zastąpiony grymasem. – Możemy pogadać? Na zewnątrz? Może w twoim pokoju?  
Tylko dlatego, że Castiel spodziewał, iż serce mu wybuchnie z powodu tej presji, zgodził się, czy też, dokładniej mówiąc, wstał i wyszedł z pokoju, a Dean za nim.  
\- Gdzie wy dwaj się wymykacie? – upomniał się Gabriel. Castiel nie trudził się odpowiedzią, ale usłyszał, jak Dean mówił coś o zepsutym komputerze Sama.  
Castiel bez słowa zaprowadził Deana na górę. Nie za bardzo miał ochotę iść do siebie, ale nie chciał też ryzykować, że Gabriel podsłucha, jak Dean go odrzuca. Jego brat bez wątpienia torturowałby go tym przez resztę życia.  
Castiel westchnął ciężko – bardziej z powodu uwalnianego napięcia niż czegoś innego – po czym odwrócił się do Deana, gdy już byli bezpiecznie zamknięci w jego pokoju.  
Dean przez chwilę gapił się na niego, zdumiewająco niepewny. Prawdopodobnie czekał, aż Castiel się odezwie, co się nie miało wydarzyć. Przez długą, bolesną minutę stali tam, gapiąc się na siebie, a napięcie narastało, aż wreszcie Dean otwarł usta.  
\- Więc… w porządku u ciebie?  
Castiel ściągnął brwi i kiwnął głową.  
\- A u ciebie? – pisnął.  
\- Tak… tak, u mnie… dobrze – Dean odchrząknął, pocierając sobie kark. – Słuchaj, chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział, że… ja też cię lubię. Bardzo. Od jakiegoś czasu i – policzki mu poróżowiały, a niepewność skaziła jego zazwyczaj pewne siebie spojrzenie – i… chciałbym… naprawdę… umówić się z tobą? Któregoś dnia?  
Castiel zagapił się. Miał osobliwe wrażenie spadania w powietrzu.  
Dean zaśmiał się zakłopotany.  
\- Tak, próbowałem ci to powiedzieć przez MSN, ale się wylogowałeś i… tak, więc, może byśmy mogli wyjść gdzieś na przykład w weekend albo… um…  
\- Czemu? – wydyszał Castiel.  
\- Przepraszam?  
\- Czemu? – szepnął Castiel, przesuwając sobie językiem po wargach.  
\- Uch… co czemu?  
\- Czemu chcesz się ze mną umówić?  
\- Bo cię lubię – powiedział Dean powoli.  
\- Ty mnie… lubisz – powtórzył Castiel.  
\- Tak – zaśmiał się Dean i było to nieznacznie mniej niezręczne od jego wcześniejszej próby. Przysunął się bliżej z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, aż wreszcie był już tylko o włos. Pogładził Castiela po policzku. – To nie fizyka jądrowa, Cas – wymruczał i chociaż Castiel powinien był się tego spodziewać, kiedy Dean go pocałował, to wciąż był to szok.  
Usta Deana były miękkie i łagodne i dokładnie takie, jak sobie wyobrażał, tylko lepsze, ponieważ tym razem to było prawdziwe.


End file.
